Knights of the Round (summon)
Knights of the Round, also known as Knights of Round, (ナイツオブラウンド Naitsu obu Raundo) is the most powerful summon in Final Fantasy VII. Based on the famous British legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, it can be obtained from Round Island, a hidden island in the northeast of the map, which can only be accessed with a Gold Chocobo, or as part of the Master Materia set received from the Kalm Traveler after defeating Emerald Weapon. When summoned, thirteen medieval knights appear and slash the enemy party. Its attack is called "Ultimate End" and deals multiple types of elemental damage to the enemy party. The knights themselves attack with different weapons (According to Ultimania Omega). * The first knight attacks with a long sword that look like Cloud's Rune Blade, * The second knight attacks with a lance, * The third knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like fire magic, * The forth knight attacks with a mace, * The fifth knight attacks with a long sword, * The sixth knight attacks with a hammer, * The seventh knight attacks with a rod and casts what looks like blizzard magic, * The eighth knight attacks withy a trident, * The ninth knight attacks with a staff and casts Comet on the target, * The tenth knight attacks with a naginata, * The eleventh kmight attacks with a battle axe, * The twelfth knight attacks with a sword, * And the thirteenth knight attacks with Excalibur. Although not stated outright, it is plain obvious that the final knight is King Arthur himself, because of his grander entrance and attack. This particular knight is released as a figure as part of the first Final Fantasy Creatures set, with the given name of Arthur, which confirms the identity of the knight. Stats Knights of the Round costs 250 MP to cast. Knights of the Round is a series of 13 individual attacks hitting all enemies with piercing damage each time. At its maximum, Knights of Round can do up to 129,987 damage to a single target. It takes one use of Knights of the Round to destroy most enemies. The only exceptions are the WEAPONs Emerald and Ruby and Safer Sephiroth (if the party is sufficiently leveled). It takes at least two uses to defeat Sephiroth, and *many* successive casts to defeat the WEAPONs. However, it is ill-advised to cast it on Ruby WEAPON, as it will counter with the most powerful spell in the game, Ultima. However, combining it with Hades in a W-Summon negates the risk, as Ruby WEAPON will be stopped. Alternatively, it can be linked to an HP Absorb materia, which will make sure that the caster has 9999 HP and will be able to survive Ultima. Ultimate End QZOb7is19Lg Level -- AP Needed *Level 1 -- 0 *Level 2 -- 50000 *Level 3 -- 200000 *Level 4 -- 300000 *MASTER -- 500000 Status Change *Magic +8 *Magic Defense +8 *Maximum HP -10% *Maximum MP +20% Other Appearences ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After The Knights of the Round also appear in ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited After, when Kaze summons them to destroy the Object Novas around the world. Category:Final Fantasy VII summoned creatures Category:Articles With Videos